Love is Short, Forgetting is Long
by Connected-by-a-Semicolon
Summary: Serena and Darien weren’t right for each other; she had known that from the beginning. But he was persistent, so they married. It was a long, sad, and unhappy affair. Now while trying to move on from there, she finds that love isn’t so easily forgotten.
1. Part I: To Know Chapter 1: The Meeting

Full Summary:

Serena Manen never wanted Prince Charming, but Darien Shields, a self-proclaimed Prince Charming, didn't care. He wanted her, and with the help of their friends, convinced her to marry him. It fell apart as she expected. The marriage was a failure - he was unfaithful and she was discontent.

Deciding to rid herself of the baggage that was her husband, she redid everything. She restarted her life beginning from the time before she had even met Darien. It was easy really. A new job, a new man, a new life, she was optimistic everything would turn out right. After all, she couldn't remember the pain of heartbreak. And Darien? Who was he anyway?

Story Notes:

I wanted to write a cliché which wouldn't turn out so clichéd. This was inspired by all the "Cheating Darien" stories out there, and the forever recurring "amnesia" plot device. Both, though slightly nauseating with their redundancy, are old favourites of mine. I also wanted to make a story that could be flexible enough to give Serena different personalities, because it's really fun writing different kinds of dialogue. Hopefully, while scratching my itch, I get to satisfy yours too.

The title is from _Tonight I Can Write the Saddest Lines_ by Pablo Neruda, a Nobel Prize winning poet. I have two stories which, I think, inspired me to write more than all the others. They are _Bury Your Dead _by Winter-White-Angel and _Forget to Remember_ by SilverSerenity; both can be found here under the Sailor Moon archives.

I think I've said all I can about this story, so this would be it.

Disclaimer: Creative rights to the magical world of Sailormoon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. No infringement is intended with the use of her characters. No money has been made with the writing of this story.

Part I: To Know - Chapter 1: The Meeting

Mina was going to kill her. Serena was so late. No matter how legitimate her excuse was Mina would no doubt throw a diva fit, but really, the situation couldn't be helped. The dry cleaning people almost ruined the embroidery around the neckline of the dress she was giving Mina. She had to check every little detail and repair the damage, however miniscule it was. This was going to be the first time Mina would be appearing in a big event wearing a Serena Manen creation. Everything had to be perfect.

"Sometimes, the glory isn't really worth the stress of being a celebrity stylist," Serena sighed, "Then again, when a famous actress is going to be wearing _your _dress to a Vanity Fair party isn't one of those times."

Serena was an aspiring designer studying at the UCLA School of Fashion. She was just a sophomore and not yet in her twenties, but she was talented enough to catch the eye of Mina Lovelane, Hollywood's newest sweetheart. It was funny how her employment happened. Mina was sick of her red carpet gowns getting a "TRASHY" review every single time that she began to seriously scour the city for the most promising new stylists. But, not being just _any_one, Mina insisted on getting a total unknown who would dress her and only her. That was how she ended up in one of UCLA's student fashion shows. She saw Serena's work and was impressed; however, what set Serena apart was her own way of dressing herself. While the other student designers dressed to be noticed, Serena opted to blend in the background. She still of course looked chic, but at the same time she wasn't someone who would have stood out in a room full of fabulously clothed models. It was how Mina knew she was the right one. After all, only an idiot would want a stylist who looked just as good as her egotistic spotlight-hoarding clients.

Serena knew she was lucky to have Mina as her first boss. She was sweet if not slightly ditzy and superficial; with her being a movie star, she certainly couldn't be blamed for that though. She was used to getting what she wanted no matter how ridiculous it was. At first Serena thought it was a glaring self-entitlement which made Mina act that way, then eventually she realized that Mina did deserve the treatment she received. She was almost always tired from filming and the appearances she had to keep up were draining. There was the constant trail of paparazzi behind her too. Getting what she wanted was just a small favour she asked from her life. Yet, no matter how busy she was, Mina was the kind of person who made it a mission to meddle in other people's lives. She was happy and she wanted the world to be happy with her. It was endearing if not honestly irritating as well. She would be the first person with a bowl of chicken soup at your doorstep once you had become ill, and she would also be the first person to help you with your relationship problems regardless of how messy they were. It was the reason she was fast becoming one of Serena's best friends. It was only too easy to like her.

She was impatient and whiny too though. No doubt that would be the Mina whom Serena would be encountering this afternoon. As she entered Mina's trailer, Serena found herself wondering how best to dissuade Mina from firing her. Mina threatened to fire her _at least _once a day. Well, every day except Sunday, which was after all a rest day.

In her distraction, she failed to notice the "Do Not Disturb" sign posted on the trailer door.

To Serena's surprise, there was no angry Mina waiting for her at the sitting area. It was even stranger that the whole place was quiet. "Maybe she fell asleep and didn't notice the time," Serena hoped in her head. She strode towards the bedroom, and briefly weighed whether it was better to wake Mina up or just leave the dress with a note in the sitting room. Making up her mind, Serena opened the door.

"Oh. My. God."

The sight, _and sounds_, that confronted her were the stuff of porn films, albeit well-made and incredibly realistic porn films. She was completely stunned to catatonia that she didn't even register the two occupants of the room stilling their activities to stare at her.

"Um, Serena dear?" Mina's voice was barely a whisper in Serena's head.

"Serena?"

There was no reaction.

"Serena."

Still none.

"SERENA!"

Serena blinked to see the glistening naked bodies of Mina and a handsome man on top of her.

"Oh. My. God."

"For god's sake, can you just leave!" exclaimed the clearly irate stranger.

Serena, for the first time, acknowledged his state. She reddened at his too obvious arousal. It was big, and from where she was standing, clearly painful with soreness. She turned her back on the couple, and mumbled a hasty "sorry" while shutting the door. She immediately ran away from the trailer and the scene she had just intruded upon. She was unaware of where she was heading, but she was certain of where she wasn't going back.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Hey! Be careful, you almost ran over some props," said a male voice.

She didn't say anything, but her movements were wild and her eyes were wide with distress. "Is someone chasing you? What happened?"

"I was so stupid!" Serena wailed, "It was the most embarrassing thing ever. And I actually stared at it! Oh god!"

"You're not making any sense, you know," the concerned man replied.

Serena pointed towards Mina's trailer for her answer and he patted her arm in understanding.

"Mina's going to be so mad! If only I wasn't late... If only I paid attention... If only I wasn't so stupid... I'm never ever going to live that moment down."

"It's not that bad. Knowing my sister, I'm sure she'll just laugh it off," he gave a reassuring chuckle to emphasize his point.

"But the guy was so–"

"Don't worry about Darien. He's an exhibitionist; he likes people staring at him." He paused for an instant seemingly in thought, "No, actually they're both exhibitionists." This time he did laugh outright. Serena wanted to shrug it off like he did, but she was so scared of the man's gruff tone when he shouted at her to leave.

"I'm Andrew, by the way, if you were wondering."

Serena looked up for the first time during their whole exchange. She met friendly blue eyes and a happy smile that made her feel a bit better. Then she recognized his face.

"You're Andrew Foreman!" Serena exclaimed, shaking him, "I used to love In Sync Kids on the Backstreet, and you were my absolute favourite! I swear I almost didn't get to go to college, because I spent all my savings paying for concert tickets."

Andrew laughed at Serena's whirlwind change in mood, "Thanks, I haven't met a fan in quite a while."

"Ugh... I'm such an idiot. You must get that a lot. You probably think I'm such a loser. I'm so sorry. Mina told me famous people hated it when fans did that, but I couldn't help it. I mean, you're THE Andrew Foreman!"

"Yup, last time I checked, that was my name," he stated with a grin. "But usually people know me from my recent solo work and not my embarrassing boy band days, so that part is a fresh change."

"Hey! I was a big fan, so I don't appreciate you mocking ISKotB," Serena defended while poking him in the chest, "The only embarrassing part about that boy band was your name. That was horrible. But you were a great musical group! And anyone who says otherwise, former member or no, answers to me!"

"Alright alright, the boy band was a great leap forward towards musical progress. I give up," he said while raising his hands in surrender.

"Good," Serena nodded her head in approval, with Andrew hiding his laughing smile from her.

"So, what were you doing in Mina's trailer?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me. I'm Serena Manen, Mina's stylist," she said while offering him her hand. Instead of shaking it though, he unexpectedly kissed it. "Pleased to meet you Miss Manen," Andrew said in a mock formal voice.

"Please, do call me Serena," she replied in her best Scarlett O'Hara accent. She let out a giggle which became a full out laugh, while Andrew followed right beside her.

When they both calmed down, Serena smiled at the picture they made, "We look like idiots."

"Ah, the price you pay to be this good-looking," Andrew stated tragically, but giving her his most I'm-a-hotshot-movie-actor pose.

"Hmm," Serena frowned and looked at his face intently.

"What's wrong?" Instead of replying, she placed her hands on his shoulders to push him down to her level. Then she grabbed his face and moved it from side to side. "Wow, you sure do look a lot like Mina," Serena said critically.

Andrew laughed aloud with Serena looking at him strangely. "What? That's it? I thought there was something on my face! I told you, I'm her brother."

"You did? I don't remember reading anything about you having a sister in the ISKotB newsletters. And why don't you have the same last name?"

"Yeah, I mentioned it while you were waiting for the floor to swallow you up," Serena blushed at the forgotten memory. "As for the newsletter, my parents didn't want people hounding Mina when we were young so they told everyone I was an only child. And Mina has a different last name, because she didn't want her career to be associated with mine. Lovelane's supposed to remind people of her romantic comedies, a smart marketing move. Quite uncharacteristic of her, actually."

"Hey! Don't badmouth my boss!"

"What? I'm her older brother. I'm entitled to make fun of her." Andrew raised his eyebrow at her.

"I just think you're bitter over your boy band's really stupid name," Serena teased.

"I thought we'd left that part of my life to the past," he whined, "where it rightly belongs might I add."

"Andrew, if we're going to be hanging out more often, then you have no choice but to rekindle the love you had for ISKotB," Serena placed her right palm on her left breast and gazed toward the horizon, "For as long as I have a single breath of life in my body, I solemnly swear to uphold the values, principles, and memory of In Sync Kids on the Backstreet!" Serena finished with a grand salute.

"Really?" Andrew teased, "As far as I'm concerned you've disgraced the memory, principles, _and_ the values of ISKotB."

Serena crossed her arms defensively, "What are you talking about, Foreman?" she nearly growled.

"Well, you know ISKotB was a _very_ wholesome band. I'm not sure we like voyeurs very much," he smirked.

"**I AM NOT A VOYEUR!**"

"Whoa Serena! Aren't we a tad defensive for someone who supposedly isn't a voyeur?" said a voice from behind her. She whipped around and saw the objects of her humiliation. Now Andrew, Mina, and the stranger were all laughing at her.

Serena's cheeks immediately coloured to a deep maroon and her hands rushed to cover her face. Her legs were shaking and after a few seconds gave into her weight, making her a huddled figure covered by blonde hair on the floor.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god..."

"When do you think we should stop her?" Mina asked.

The stranger touched Serena's shoulder, and Serena just shook her head violently in response. "You know it's not a big deal, right?" he said. Serena worsened. Her whole body was turning a glaring shade of red to match her face, while her chanting just became louder to drown out his voice.

"You guys aren't helping," Andrew said trying to keep a straight face, "Darien, you go ahead. She's mostly embarrassed about seeing you."

"Uh sure, I'll see you Mina, Drew, you too, Serena," her whole body froze at his last words, "or maybe not," Darien retracted and quickly left the hysterical girl.

"Mina," Andrew said in a low voice, "I want you to throw a random tantrum over Serena." Andrew held up a finger to quiet Mina's protest, "I know it sounds harsh, but it's the only way I could think of right now that would make her actually snap out of shock."

Mina wasn't happy at all judging from the grim line her mouth had become, nonetheless she conceded, "Fine, but you have to do damage control for my fragile reputation afterwards."

"No problem," Andrew smiled easily. He gave Mina a minute to prepare her act.

Mina was breathing heavily trying to look like she was suffering from suppressed anger. Beads of sweat were forming at her brow and her heavy panting could be heard throughout the cavernous studio. It was a form of acting she had perfected and which was relatively easy. She just had to do the physical part of an emotional reaction, and BAM, her brain would suddenly ooze hormones and bring her to the right mental state.

"Time's up."

"**SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Serena's body shot ramrod straight and she looked frightened out of her wits, "Ye- ye- ye- yes, Mina?"

"Where the hell is my dress? I only have five fucking hours to prepare! What the fuck are you standing there for! Where is it? And don't think I didn't notice how late you were! I was supposed to get that dress **THREE FUCKING HOURS AGO**!"

"Mina, I'm so sorry! Please, please, please don't fire me! The dry cleaners almost ruined it, so–"

"What am I going to wear then, Serena? I gave you this shot at responsibility and you so totally blew it! I can't believe I trusted a 19-year old to dress me!"

Serena was terrified with worry, "I fi- fi- fixed everything. Mina, please, I'm so sorry."

Mina looked unforgiving though, "I'm so disappointed in you. I really expected more."

Serena was stung. She was torn between begging for mercy and showing her righteous indignation. Sure the job was that rare opportunity that she shouldn't waste, but Mina was acting like she had been neglecting her work. Serena had made this job her biggest priority, and the fact that Mina didn't even seem to acknowledge that hurt her. A huge part of her did it for selfish reasons, but a big part also just really wanted Mina to look her best. She could have presented Mina a less than perfect dress which people would have said was pretty enough, but she didn't. She cared for Mina, and she wouldn't have allowed her to wear anything short of amazing. She had integrity, and if Mina couldn't appreciate that, it was her loss.

She tried to strengthen her resolve and forced herself to stop shaking, "Mina, the dress is perfect. It would look wonderful on you. I know I let you down, but I would be letting you down even more if I let you walk away with a frayed neckline, or a last-minute dress from another designer who couldn't care less about how you looked. I'm your stylist _and _your friend, as both, I care about your look, your reputation, and your future," at this Mina raised her eyebrow in apparent scepticism, "This dress tells everyone everything that you are. I know I'm late, but it's not something I'm going to apologize for any more than I have to, because in my opinion, I had the right reasons." Serena exhaled a breath of nervousness. She really didn't feel as strong as she had sounded.

Mina gave Serena a toothy grin, "Alright dear, no hard feelings then? Let's go to my trailer and make me look gorgeous!"

Serena was stupefied, "Mina, you have the weirdest mood swings. I swear sometimes I really honestly think you're going insane." Mina just laughed it off and skipped ahead, but not before winking at Andrew. Crisis averted.

"You're one to talk, Serena," Andrew interjected, "You can go from embarrassed to giddy to defensive to self-righteous all in the span of three minutes!"

"Is it too much if I blame everything on PMS?" Serena joked.

"If it were anything else, I'd personally drive you to a mental institute." Serena giggled and Andrew joined her laughter. They both walked to Mina's trailer forgetting it was the scene of the crime.

With the help of ten people and Serena, Mina did not only look gorgeous but was also declared the night's best dressed. Everyone wanted to know who she was wearing and where they could get a dress like hers. The event was the start to a great month for Serena. She received the recognition that she had wanted. She wasn't allowed to be another celebrity's stylist, but she didn't care for that part of her job much anyway; one Mina was enough. She was happy with just her name being out there. Now, she could apply for an internship to famous designers and actually get noticed. She wasn't going to simply learn about the backstage happenings of fashion shows. She was going to live it.

With all the new people she was meeting, June became a happy but busy month for her, so she was eager for the end of it to arrive. Her best friends, Amy and Rei, were going back for summer vacation. It was going to be a time for fun and relaxation. Plus, she had a birthday to celebrate.

"I'm just confirming. You are coming to my birthday slash congratulations-you-totally-made-the-best-dress-at-the-Vanity-Fair-Party party right?"

"Yes, you've asked me that a hundred times just this week," Mina paused for a second, "By the way, you may not see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you. Just so you know."

She offered a crude snort in reply. "Ugh, that is so unladylike, Serena!"

"Whatever! Let's go back to the topic at hand. My party!" Serena babbled on, "I'm so excited! You're finally going to meet my best friends."

"Am I not your best friend too?" Mina asked in a low voice.

"Oh Mina, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way at all. Of course you're one of my best friends too," Serena tried to reassure.

Mina chuckled, "I'm just kidding, Sere. You know I know that I'm your _best_ best friend since I'm the one who's paying you."

"As if!" Serena exclaimed, "How come I've never gotten a check yet, huh?"

"Well the payment is the fame I bring you."

"More like the stress," Serena grumbled.

"I heard that!" Mina said laughing.

"That was the point. Maybe you'll finally grow a conscience or something, you slave driver."

"You watch it, Serena," Mina chastised, "I might just fire you."

"But tomorrow, when you need a dress, you'll just rehire me anyway," Serena said smugly.

"Yup! But the threat's still there," Mina replied gleefully.

"You know you never make sense right?"

"I'm an actress; I'm not expected to make sense. You little people are supposed to decode what I mean, and get me what I want." Mina stated matter-of-factly.

"God, I'm certain you have the biggest ego in the world," Serena paused, "And by the way, you may not see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you. Just so you know."

"Imitation is the best form of flattery dear, but it's totally unnecessary. I already know you want to be me. I mean who doesn't? And you can't be sure I have the biggest ego in the world. Have you met everyone in the world?"

"Alright, you have the biggest ego of anyone I've ever known. And that's a lot of people, Mina."

"Most of whom are insignificant and matter little in the great scheme of things," Mina said dismissively.

"The great scheme of things being Hollywood?"

"Well of course!"

"I seriously think my brain just shrunk three sizes. I wanted to lose weight, but not like this. No wonder you're so light!"

"Thank you," Mina replied haughtily.

Serena waited for a few seconds. With no response from Mina, she finally let loose her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mina whined.

"Your brain," Serena chortled, "must be," she sniggered, "going on a serious diet!" She couldn't help it and released a new batch of giggles.

"You're so mean!" Mina cried, but Serena was laughing too hard to respond. "Hmph, not funny Serena!"

After a few minutes Serena had finally calmed down enough to reply, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was just too easy."

"That's it. I'm not going to your party anymore!"

"Aw, don't be like that. You know I'm just kidding. And you'll have a lot of fun with the other girls. I promise." Mina stayed silent.

"Please?" Serena begged with as contrite a tone as she could muster.

"You're a terrible actress."

Serena knew an opening when she heard one, "But you're so talented that you make up for my totally absent acting ability!"

"That's true." The tone of Mina's voice signalled her wavering; she always did bend easily to compliments.

"You're coming then?"

"Fine, fine, but there better be good-looking guys there."

"Uh, not really," Serena answered with a frown, "It's a small get-together and the guys who'll be there are already taken. But you can bring a date! All the other girls are bringing dates."

"A date huh? Are you sure about that?"

"Why not? There's no harm in bringing another person. I mean Lita always cooks for like twenty more than what I ask for."

"Alright Sere, I'll bring a date," Mina giggled, "Darien's okay with you right?" she asked, fully expecting Serena to blubber in reply.

Serena's mom entered the living room with a whole rainbow of balloons. Serena smiled at the added colour, and jumped up to help her mom, while sandwiching the phone in the crook of her neck. But mother and daughter fumbled with the strings and all the balloons started flying towards the ceiling.

"Sere?"

"Just great!" Serena groaned, frustrated.

She was too preoccupied to really hear what Mina had said. The flying mass was heading toward her because of the wind from the garden her mom just came from, and it didn't help that she was also losing the battle with the receiver which was quickly slipping from her cramped neck.

"Uh, I have to go my neck is really killing me and a mob of killer balloons are aiming to swallow me I think, but I'll see you tonight. Bye!" She wasn't sure if Mina understood half of what she had said, but it couldn't be helped, the phone had slipped to the floor.

Serena and her mom had finally tamed the reckless decorations after almost half an hour of running after them. The interior of their house was now covered by a cornucopia of balloons, streamers, and ribbon. It looked more like a children's party than one for a person who was turning twenty, but Serena wanted to have a last childish moment since she was leaving her teens. She could have an adult's party anytime afterward, especially since she was in college anyway.

This was symbolic. To emphasize her point, tomorrow, she was cutting her hair. She had refused to cut it to a normal length all throughout her childhood and teens, feeling a connection with Rapunzel, who was a beauty trapped in a monotonous existence until her saviour came. However, her recent stream of successes made her realize that she didn't need to wait for life to come to her. Carpe diem! She was not some poor woman who had no means of escape. Her career was moving forward, but it would stall if she remained stuck in her past. Also, she had to acknowledge that cutting her hair was a good business move. Nobody would probably have taken her seriously with her hair up in pigtails and flowing down to her knees.

Tomorrow, however, would not only bring physical changes but emotional ones too. She was officially moving out of her parents' house and to her own apartment. It was scary for her, being the type to crave companionship, but also quite necessary. After all her meetings with business people, she had concluded that she needed a lifestyle change. She was too dependent on others and needed to grow on her own.

Everything was going to move forward tomorrow. To quote little orphan Annie, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love yah tomorrow, you're only a day away!"

Serena walked towards the garden to inspect the tables and chairs. She saw Lita and helped her arrange the plates of food on the picnic table. As expected, Lita had cooked for a group more like the army than the 10-15 people who would actually be there.

"Lita, this is just too much," Serena told her.

"Have you seen yourself eat? I think it's just right," Lita said with a teasing grin.

"Hahaha, very funny, but seriously," Serena looked at her, "you didn't have to cook this much. I know you have a lot of work to do and school to worry about. I didn't want you to tire yourself out just for me."

"You're so sweet," Lita smiled at her, "You always worry about everybody. I'm fine and I had a lot of free time. This is my gift to you." Serena was still frowning though, "I mean you're going to live alone and you don't know how to cook. You need all the leftovers you can get just so you won't starve the first week."

"I'm not that bad at cooking!" Serena cried in defence. Lita just raised an eyebrow.

"Really I'm not! I cooked that stew once and you guys loved it," Lita looked confused, "You know the one I had to do for a class project, the one you helped me with. It looked terrible, but even you said it was good!"

"Oh yeah! That wasn't half bad. But still, you need all the food you can get. You'll be busy with the move, and I don't think you'll have time to cook."

"Fine. But next time, no doing this, okay?"

"Okay," Lita smiled. "On more important stuff, is Mina Lovelane coming tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! But I promised her you'd all act normal, so no asking for autographs or saying that she looks better in the movies."

"Does she look better in the movies?"

"Does who look better in the movies?"

"Molly!" Serena said surprised, "I thought you were going to be late."

"My mom told me I could close the shop early to get here on time. So who looks better in the movies?"

"Not you too," Serena frowned, "We were talking about Mina Lovelane, and I told Lita that she should act normal around her."

"You're evading the question, Serena," Lita observed.

"She's right," Molly seconded, "Does that mean Mina isn't as pretty as she's supposed to be?"

"No!"

"No she's not as pretty, or no she is?" Lita was being very pushy about this.

"No, she's very pretty and I think she's equally good-looking on and off the screen," Serena answered with annoyance.

"And you're not just saying that, because you're a nice person?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm not just saying it," Serena replied exasperated, "But if you don't believe me, you could see for yourself later. Just don't–"

"Say that she looks better in the movies to her face," Lita finished for her.

Serena glared at Lita and Molly. She wasn't angry but they were being terribly silly.

"Sere, I promise that we won't do anything to annoy Miss Lovelane," Molly tried to appease her.

"We both promise!" Lita agreed. Serena looked disbelieving though.

"C'mon, Sere. After all, she's rich, and I can't push away a person who has money to invest in my restaurant," Lita joked.

"Alright, I believe you if only because I know you need her money," Serena replied.

"I'm not that bad!"

"I'm sorry," Molly said, "but you really are."

The three of them laughed at that. They started talking about other things and were just catching up when three other people joined them.

"Happy birthday, Sere!" a shy voice said from behind them.

"Amy!" Serena saw the other girl beside her, "Rei!" She rushed to them and gave them a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you guys! How's Dartmouth? Where's Greg? And what about you, Rei? Is Yale still full of stuck-up elitists?"

"Slow down Meatball Head!" Rei said laughingly.

Molly joined the trio and gave both Rei and Amy a hug, "It's been a long time," she smiled at them.

Serena looked up from her three friends and noticed Lita standing awkwardly at the food table. She quickly dragged the newcomers to where Lita was. "Girls, this is Lita. She is the best cook in the whole city, probably the whole state, and possibly the whole country!"

Lita blushed from Serena's praise, "Uh, hi. I like to cook and people say I'm really good, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the best in the city."

"Don't be shy!" Rei said, "Serena would know, her goal in high school was to eat in all the restaurants in the country, and I'm pretty sure she's accomplished most of it already."

"And that annoying person is none other than Rei," Serena bit back, "You'd be able to find her in a crowd just by following the trail of petrified corpses she leaves behind."

Serena mock whispered, "She can be a real bitch." Lita giggled and looked up to see Rei scowling which she found even funnier.

"And this," Serena gestured, "is Amy. She's the smartest–"

"That's not true," Amy said timidly looking down.

"And most modest girl you'd ever meet," Serena smiled at her fondly, and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "She was our school's resident genius. Actually, if Melvin's coming, you'd meet our school's other genius. Is he coming tonight, Molly?"

At Lita's questioning glance, Serena explained, "He's Molly's boyfriend. They used to be attached at the hip during high school, but he's at Berkeley studying only god knows what."

"Astrophysics actually," Molly said.

"Wow, movie stars _and _geniuses," Lita gasped looking awed, "Serena, you seriously meet the coolest people!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Molly murmured, "Melvin can't come," she had a sad look while saying this.

Serena's words were empathetic, "I'm sorry, Molly. I know you miss him very much. It's summer though, he's bound to come home soon," Serena comforted.

"Yeah," Molly smiled a little, "it's just that we don't have a lot of time together anymore. It's so different compared to high school."

"How about Ken?" Serena turned to Lita.

"He's neck-deep with work and school," she said apologetically, "He told me he'd try to catch up, but he most probably won't be able to make it."

"That's too bad. I guess only Mina and Amy are bringing dates," Serena turned to Amy, "Where's Greg by the way?"

"He's just parking the car," she clarified for Lita, "He's my boyfriend. He's also studying at Dartmouth to be a doctor."

"So are you doing a lot of doctor stuff already?" Molly asked.

"Not really. Right now, we just usually dissect frogs and do Chem experiments. It's not all that stressful yet."

"And you?" Serena directed at Rei, "Met anyone bitchier than you yet?" she asked innocently.

"Haha, always with the wisecracks, Serena," Rei stuck out her tongue, "But to answer your earlier question, yes, Yale is still full of stuck-up snobs and I don't know how I'm going to survive."

"I thought you'd have found your kindred spirits," Serena quipped.

"Are they always like this?" Lita asked Amy and Molly. The three of them laughed at the arguing couple.

"Serena," her mom's voice drifted from the living room, "don't you think it's time to feed your guests?" she inquired.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mina and Andrew?" Serena replied.

"I think it's okay if we eat now. After all, Rei, Amy, and Greg had a long flight and airplane food is no good," her mom said.

"We're all hungry, Serena," her dad agreed.

"Alright, I'm pretty hungry as well," Serena relented.

"That's no surprise. You're never not hungry," her brother stated carelessly.

"Isn't there like a law saying that you can't insult people on their birthday?"

"Children, please," her father grumbled, "You can continue your argument after dinner."

"Sorry Dad," they both mumbled.

Her parents, brother, and Greg joined the girls at the food table. Everybody was in line to fill their plates when the doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" Serena shouted while running to the house.

"Mina, Andrew!" Serena greeted, opening the door. She grinned at the two people in question and noticed that there was another behind them.

"Is that your date, Mina?"

"Serena," Mina and Andrew were trying not to smirk, "I think you remember Darien," they moved to the side so that Serena could get a better view.

"Oh. My. God."

Serena stood stock-still, frozen at the man before her. Andrew and Mina couldn't help but laugh at the repeat of what they fondly called "Darien's Dick-induced Serena Shutdown Effect of Derangement" or "Darien's DISSED" for short. And yes, it took them a long time to figure that name out.

"Would you," Andrew snorted, "have come?" he guffawed.

For a full three minutes, Serena remained unmoving; the two perpetrators laughed their asses off; and Darien stood there staring uncertainly at the three. This was the scene Rei walked in on when she came to check on what was holding Serena up.

"What's going on?" Rei asked with shock in her voice.

Darien noticed the presence of the only other normal person in the area, "Please, _fix her_!"

"Uh, okay. When they're done," Rei pointed to Mina and Andrew, "you can go round the house to the yard."

"Are you sure she'll be fine by then?"

"Yes, don't worry," she pulled Serena into the living room and began insulting her about her hair. Her hair had always been a sensitive subject for Serena, so it was an effective tactic. Soon enough, Serena was alive again to riposte against Rei's verbal fencing. They went back to the yard still arguing and Serena seemingly under the influence of selective amnesia.

Serena and Rei were already piling food on their plates when Mina, Andrew, and Darien arrived. They silently took their seats not wanting Serena to suddenly go into shock again and break the china. But some things couldn't be helped.

"Omigod! Andrew Foreman and Darien Shields! I think I've gone to heaven," Lita screamed swooning.

Serena turned around at the ruckus only to have Rei push her face down.

"Ouch!" Unfortunately, the abruptness of the action gave the push extra force and caused Serena to smack her face on her plate. When she raised her head, it was covered in bright red.

"Oh. My. God."

Everyone in the yard was shocked to find the birthday girl celebrating with salsa unmistakably on her face. Everything was quiet and Rei was shaking with fear waiting for Serena to retaliate. The world seemed to move in slow motion, so Rei was able to see Serena grab a fistful of guacamole. But her hand wouldn't budge to stop her. Her body was rocklike in heaviness and she could only stare at Serena open-mouthed hoping that she was going to have second thoughts.

"Not gonna happen," Serena said stonily as if reading her mind.

At the same time the smashed mixture of avocados connected with Rei's face.

"**FOOD FIGHT!**"

In seconds, the whole yard and everyone in it was covered with an assortment of food. Red, green, yellow, brown, and most frighteningly, black, was thrown all around. Amy and Greg were singling out each other, while Rei had decided to hit everyone at random. Serena's parents were evading Molly's relentless attacks as her brother fended them off by himself. Even girly Mina wasn't holding back. She hit Lita head on and they were on full-out fight mode. It was all fun for Serena who in no time resembled a work of abstract art; however, not everyone seemed to be participating. Noticing Andrew and another shying away in the background, Serena picked up a bowl of spaghetti and silently trailed behind her prey.

Without warning she poured the whole contents of the bowl over their huddled heads.

"**Fuck**!"

Too bad for them it wasn't typical spaghetti, "Next time, don't let Lita make anything with squid ink," she chuckled to herself.

Serena couldn't contain her laughter at the two faces covered by noodles dripping with blackness. It was possibly the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. The two males glowered at her as she was struggling to find her breath in between giggles. Mina came over to help them both since everybody else had stopped to stare at the food fight's most pitiful victims.

"Serena, although it was incredibly entertaining, I don't think that was the best way for you and Darien to...um...settle your differences," Mina giggled while trying to remove strands of spaghetti from his head.

"You mean–" Serena gasped, "Oh. My. Go–"

Serena never got to relapse into "Darien's DISSED" mode again, though, for Rei had come over to knock some sense into her, literally and quite painfully.

"Ow!" Serena cried rubbing the back of her head, "What was that for!"

"Stop being a crybaby," Rei said rolling her eyes, "You deserved it. I mean you knowingly dumped black spaghetti on the guy, and instead of apologizing when Mina mentioned his name, you almost went into that whole zombie routine of yours."

"But Rei," Serena whined in a voice that resembled a five-year old's, "you don't understand! He- he-"

"He what?" Rei asked raising an impatient brow.

Serena leaned against her and whispered, "He was naked!"

Unfortunately, Serena never was any good at whispering things in a loudness appropriate for a whisper. And even worse, the others had moved in to get closer to the commotion. Everybody had heard her confession. But the bigger concern was that her _father _had heard her confession.

"**WHAT**!" he roared. Darien visibly shook in his place. "That man corrupted my baby! I'll tear him piece by piece!"

Even with a gargantuan effort, Sammy and Greg could not hold back a father bent on massacring the man who had desecrated his baby's honor. And if it wasn't for Amy's quick thinking, Darien probably would have gone home permanently unable to bear offspring.

Like a throwback to the Three Stooges, Amy threw the pie she was holding right at the face of Serena's father. All eyes were on Amy and everything was silent as a graveyard.

"Uh," like an audience in a tennis match everyone turned in unison to the direction of the daring voice, "banana cream's a really good flavour on you, Daddy!" Serena said brightly feigning a smile.

All heads now faced her father. His right eye seemed to be twitching and those who were close enough to him were able to note the purple vein throbbing under all the whipped cream. He wasn't saying anything, but there was definite evidence to conclude that he did not take the joke well. Serena desperately made eye contact with her mother who seemed to be the only one who was enjoying the skirmish.

A slender finger wiped some topping from her father's cheek. Eyes widened, mouths gaped, as all other movement ceased in reaction. The finger then proceeded to enter its owner's waiting mouth with as much deliberation as possible.

"Serena's quite right, dear. You've never tasted better," Serena's mom said saucily and with a wink for good measure.

"Eww! Mom, keep the innuendoes inside the bedroom!" Sammy mock-gagged.

With those words, the noise level spiked with boisterous laughter. Even Serena's father proved he had a sense of humour. It was during this time that Serena noticed Darien eyeing his escape. She silently prayed that he'd be able to leave without catching her father's attention again.

"Don't think I'm letting _you _go!" her father barked in his sternest army voice.

Apparently, her birthday prayer was not going to be answered.

"I may have let Amy go for hitting me with pie, but don't think I'm done with you," Darien slowly turned around to face him, "Tell me, exactly what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Sir," Darien started in a shaky voice, "I have no intentions whatsoever."

"How dare you! After you–"

"Now dear, I'm sure the young man didn't mean to come off so crudely," Serena's mother mediated, "I'm sure... I'm sorry. I never got your name." She smiled at Darien welcomingly.

"It's Darien Shields, Ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, Darien," she walked over to him and shook his hand, "You can call me Ilene and my husband over there is Kenneth. I apologize for our lack of decorum. My husband especially," she glanced at her erring spouse critically.

"He should be the one you're lecturing, not me!" Kenneth spluttered in protest, "After all he did to Serena!"

"What is your relationship with our daughter?" Ilene asked, but not unkindly.

"Um, you may not like to hear this, but I don't have any relationship with her," Darien answered warily.

"Ah, you mean a purely physical release thing," she said.

Mina and Andrew snickered, Serena tried to shrink behind a chair in mortification, and all the others who knew Ilene had their mouths open in shock. But Sammy, poor Sammy, actually fainted with the horror of his mother and sex sharing the same thought bubble in his well-compartmentalized brain.

"**NO**!"

Serena's mom raised her brow at his vehement denial.

"Not that there's anything wrong with your daughter!" Darien reassured both parents forcefully.

"She's clearly a very pretty girl," he said, nodding his head to punctuate his words, "Very_very _pretty."

"I still don't understand," Ilene said.

"Meatball Head, why don't you explain this? It's your fault he's in this mess anyway," Rei said.

"Yes, Serena. Everything would be much clearer if you tell us," Ilene agreed.

Serena stood up from her position behind the chair and looked at Darien uncomfortably. She glanced at Mina and Andrew who were still sniggering, and sighed. She couldn't ask them to explain without their botching up everything even more. She steeled her nerves and tried to hold down the feelings of embarrassment that so easily overtook her.

"Like Darien said, he and I have no relationship whatsoever, whether it's simply physical or something more," she looked at her father sternly to stop him from interrupting, "In fact, he's here as Mina's date and Andrew's friend. This is honestly just the second time I've ever seen him."

"But you said you saw him naked!" a breathless Sammy exclaimed who was thankfully being given first-aid shock treatment by Greg and Amy.

"It's also true that I saw him naked. But," she directed her words to her father, "I assure you there was no corrupting involved."

"I beg to differ," Andrew said laughingly.

"Well if there was any corrupting involved, I didn't play a direct part in it."

"Serena, can you please stop talking in circles," Lita cried, exasperated.

"Oh be fair," Amy interjected, "it's obviously a very humiliating subject for her."

"But it would all be over if she'd just say it straight," Molly said agreeing with Lita.

Serena had no words to explain how she walked in on Mina and Darien. It was too embarrassing an experience for her to recount. Everybody was waiting for her to continue, but the seconds just ticked by.

"I'm surprised you even got that far," Mina giggled, "What Serena wants to say if her brain were functioning properly is that she wasn't in the direct line of 'corrupting'," Mina gestured with air quotes around the last word, "because it was me she saw Darien corrupting," she waited for her meaning to sink in.

Sadly, it wasn't just Serena's brain that wasn't functioning that night. She saw Darien sigh audibly at the frustration she also felt. But she didn't expect the words that burst from his mouth.

"Serena walked in on me and Mina fucking in her trailer!"

Instead of the shock that she expected to see on their faces, Serena saw expressions of relieved comprehension. _Finally_.

The only predictable reaction came from her father.

"C'mon dear," Serena's mom pulled her dad who was spluttering "my poor baby" over and over again towards the house, "This much excitement is no good for your blood pressure."

Without her parents, the role of host was now solely Serena's. She didn't really know what to do, so she just observed everyone for a few moments. She found Darien together with Mina and Andrew, the pair still laughing at him. Sammy and Greg were talking about techie stuff, completely ignoring the recent revelations. Apparently selective amnesia ran in the family. The girls were together gossiping. Since everyone seemed to be occupied, she thought it was fine to talk with the girls a while.

"You're such a meatball head, you know," Rei told Serena, "making such a big deal out of something so small."

"You weren't there. You didn't see what I saw," Serena replied defensively.

"That big huh?" Lita quirked an eyebrow, "Care to describe more of _exactly_ what you saw?"

Serena just glowered at her.

"Of course it's only to help us sympathize with you," Lita said giving a false look of empathy.

"You shouldn't pick on Serena," Amy said, "It was a terrible situation to be in."

Molly nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't want to see any intimate moments between those two either," she gestured toward Darien and Mina, "I've heard how much they experiment in bed," she shuddered.

"I for one would like to test the truth of the rumours," Lita said, after a few seconds she sighed. "He reminds me so much of my old boyfriend. If only I didn't have one now..."

"I'm with you," Rei said while studying him from afar, "Darien Shields is definitely the kind of man I'd like to experiment with."

"But he's sleeping with Mina!" Serena cried.

"Minor detail," Lita answered, "everybody knows Darien Shields and Mina Lovelane aren't the serious type."

"And I'm not the serious type either," Rei said grinning predatorily.

"I hope you're not going to do what I'm almost certain you're going to do," Molly said but in a tone that was goading her on.

"It wouldn't be very prudent of you to do that," Amy tried to reason.

"Amy's right! You can't be serious. Darien is a player," Serena looked worried, "You don't know what you're getting into."

Rei looked at her fondly and mussed her hair a bit, "You're so naive. Do you think I would have survived college if I didn't have sex-only relationships with the guys there? I mean most of them are assholes, but a lot of them are _hot _assholes. You have to take what you can get," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure I have enough experience to handle Darien Shields."

"But you're just staying here for the summer, won't that be bad?" Serena asked, trying to dissuade her.

"Actually, that would be perfect. Call it a summer fling," with that, Rei flipped her hair over a shoulder and walked off to Darien's direction.

The girls continued to talk with Serena glancing worriedly at Rei every now and then. Eventually they switched to other subjects. Mina and Andrew joined them when Rei and Darien's flirting became overt and unbearable.

"Mina, Andrew, this is Molly, my first friend ever. This is Amy who was our high school's genius. And this is Lita, the greatest cook I've ever met," Serena said and gestured to each one accordingly. They all exchanged niceties, but afterward there was some dead air. Serena was watching Lita and Molly for any signs that they were going into fan-mode.

"I give up!" Lita exclaimed, "Serena, I know I promised you that I wouldn't do anything, but I have to do this," she looked at her bravely.

She turned her eyes toward the famous pair and just started to gush. Compliment after compliment, inappropriate question after inappropriate question burst from Lita's lips. And soon after, Molly joined her. The two of them sang a duet of fan-crazed psalms praising everything from their ability to be on every A-list party to their seemingly Botox enhanced smiles. Then just as suddenly as it began the mixture of sycophantic and insulting statements stopped.

Lita and Molly both took deep breaths. "Wow, I'm glad I got that out of my chest," Lita said.

Molly apologized for the both of them, "I'm sorry, but we couldn't just stand here without saying those things. It would've killed us. It's like meeting a person who has a humongously huge mole and trying to stop yourself from even looking at the thing."

"I think what they're trying to say is that since they've said everything embarrassing they could, they can now treat you as normal people," Amy translated.

"No worries," Andrew grinned affably, "we thought it was funny."

"Yeah," Mina nodded, "it could've been insulting if you mentioned the Botox thing by itself, but since you just talked and talked, it kind of faded with the other stuff you said," Mina smiled. After a second she added, "Just don't ask me about plastic surgery ever again," she warned forebodingly.

"Uh, okay. I'll try," Lita said cautiously.

After the initial weirdness, the six of them had a fun conversation. Of course most of it consisted of teasing Serena since she was the tie that held them all together, but there was a general feeling of camaraderie, and it was not hard to imagine that they'd all become fast friends.

The conversations among the three groups dragged on until Amy, Greg, and Rei finally had to succumb to their jetlag. Lita and Molly were both sleeping over at Serena's house, so they cleaned up the yard while Serena walked the others to the door. She felt a bit sad at seeing them go, but had to admit that she too was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Are you sure you don't want to call a cab," Serena asked Greg.

"It's no trouble. Our hotel's near and I'm not that sleepy yet," he replied with a comforting smile.

"Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow." Serena then furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait. Where's Rei?"

"Um," Amy said slowly hoping Serena wouldn't take the news too badly, "she told us she's going home with Darien tonight."

"What! Is she crazy?" Serena shouted, "She barely knows the guy!"

"Hey! I know him better than you do," Rei said from behind.

"Serena," Amy said shrinking away, "Greg and I are going."

"Okay," she absentmindedly hugged them both, and then turned her attention back on Rei.

"That's not saying much!" she cried. "Rei, please think clearly. I know Darien's not that bad a guy-"

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Darien joked interrupting their argument.

"But you barely know him. How is that good to start a relationship with?" Serena finished without missing a beat.

"That's the problem with you. You keep on thinking that there's going to be something more than this, but I'm not looking for more," Serena still looked anxious. "Look, it's better this way. If he does anything bad, I won't feel hurt because I didn't really expect much in the first place. Trust me, Serena," Rei said assuredly.

"You girls really know how to give a guy a much-needed ego boost," Darien said sarcastically.

"Well, it is the truth," Rei reasoned. "But yeah, sorry Dare," she added sheepishly.

"You're onto pet names now!" Serena glared at Darien.

"Meatball Head," Rei interjected, "can't you use your brain for once? 'Dare' is his nickname. Like 'Sere' is yours."

Serena just continued to look at Darien menacingly, effectively blocking out Rei's words.

"I don't know what reaction I prefer from you more, the zombie trance or the death glare," Darien pondered.

Mina and Andrew joined them at the hallway, "Definitely the death glare," they said in unison.

"I don't know if I should feel bad that you're not as protective over me as you are over your other friends," Mina pouted.

"I can't be protective over you when I saw firsthand that you can go from him to another guy in less than a day," Serena rolled her eyes.

"That's a new record, Sis," Andrew applauded mockingly.

"You mean to say if I had another guy tomorrow then you wouldn't mind my sleeping with Darien?" Rei questioned, glad to have trapped Serena.

"Uh," she didn't have an answer.

"I think that's exactly what she means," Mina said, "So you and Darien can have your fun tonight!" she smirked.

"No problem then. I'll personally see that Rei has a different guy tomorrow," Darien said chuckling.

The pair walked out the door with the siblings tailing them. Serena stood at the doorway still thinking of a way to rebut their argument, too surprised at the turn of events.

When she found them already riding their cars, she shook her head to regain consciousness and called out, "Just be safe, okay?"

"Don't worry, Meatball Head!"

She closed the door and leaned against it. The assurance troubled her even more.

It was Darien's voice that called her "Meatball Head."

A/N:  
"In Sync Kids in the Backstreet" is my homage to boy bands, and Andrew's story in the music business is my shout out to Justin Timberlake who I'll always love as that scrawny boy with too big hair from my favourite boy band, *NSYNC. May boy bands return and reign again! The mole thing was inspired by the mole in _Austin Powers: Goldmember._

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Part I: To Know  Chapter 2: The Deal

Full Summary:

Serena Manen never wanted Prince Charming, but Darien Shields, a self-proclaimed Prince Charming, didn't care. He wanted her, and with the help of their friends, convinced her to marry him. It fell apart as she expected. The marriage was a failure - he was unfaithful and she was discontent.

Deciding to rid herself of the baggage that was her husband, she redid everything. She restarted her life beginning from the time before she had even met Darien. It was easy really. A new job, a new man, a new life, she was optimistic everything would turn out right. After all, she couldn't remember the pain of heartbreak. And Darien? Who was he anyway?

A/N:

For everybody who read the first chapter a year or so ago, I'm so sorry for only updating now. I have no excuses. I've had lots of time and I have a full outline of the plot. It's just that I haven't been in the mood at all. I cannot promise speedier updates, but I can tell you that I know where the story is going at least and that part isn't a problem at all.

As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Whatever errors you find, please point them out to me, so that I can correct them. Thanks and hope you guys enjoy.

If you want an image of Serena's dress, the link is in my profile.:)

Disclaimer: Think Sailor Moon's mine? You've got the wrong person, buddy. But here's my autograph for the compliment.

* * *

Part I: To Know – Chapter 2: The Deal

"School is out. Mina's in London. I'm totally free for the entire weekend!" exclaimed Serena to herself as she walked out of the studio.

Just as she was planning all the lazy relaxing things she could do, someone started calling her.

"Hey, Meatball Head!" he shouted.

Serena knew it was Darien Shields. After their second meeting and his leaving with Rei, he started popping up everywhere. She had to contend with seeing him, but at least they never really had to talk to each other. And she honestly thought he wanted to keep their acquaintanceship that way too. Well, no matter. Even if his sentiments have changed, hers haven't. Serena would still be stoic as a rock. She continued walking forward with no mind for the man.

"Hey, Meatball Head!" The voice was louder and seemed closer this time. Serena hastened her steps.

"Hey, Meatball Head!" Darien grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Are you deaf or something? I've been shouting your name for the past minute."

Serena sighed. There was no getting out of this. "No I am not deaf. I was simply trying to ignore you."

"You do know that that was me trying to be polite and giving you a good excuse for being rude?"

"Niceties are for strangers who have just met and people who actually like each other. We're neither, so I don't see any point in them," she sniped. "Let's get this over with. What do you want?"

"Touché," he mock applauded. "I'll get straight to the point then. I need a date for my parents' anniversary party tonight."

Serena raised her eyebrow. "I don't see how that has anything to do with me."

"I need a date. I need _you_ to be my date," Darien clarified.

"What! There is no way I'm going out with you. For one, I hate you. Well, not exactly, but I really honestly dislike you, possibly even loathe you," she babbled on incoherently seemingly to herself.

"That doesn't matter. That's why I picked you actually," he smiled in reply.

"La-di-da, lucky me then, huh?" Serena replied sarcastically.

"You are, you know, even if you won't admit it."

"Why, because the wonderful Darien Shields has deigned to ask me out?"

"No, because the wonderful Darien Shields has deigned to ask you out to a party full of Hollywood hotshots." With Serena's unimpressed look he added, "Not to mention fashion editors and moguls."

_Now_, Serena was intrigued. She might not like Darien and she might not be so into the Hollywood scene, but if important magazine editors were coming, then it would a missed opportunity on her part. She couldn't believe she was biting his bait.

She was still suspicious though, "What's the catch?"

"None, I just want the pleasure of your company," he smiled charmingly in reply.

"I'm not an idiot, so I won't fall for that. Seriously, what made you pick me?" She was quite curious actually.

"I was trying to be nice, but fine, I'll tell you my motives. Usually I go to my parents' party with Mina. She's an old friend who doesn't expect anything from it, plus she's met my parents. Unfortunately, my usual plans have been ruined because of her stupid premiere in London."

"But why not ask Rei?"

"She has a family thing she's already agreed to go to. I didn't really want to get anyone else, but my parents like seeing me with a date. I couldn't think of anyone else and that's when Rei suggested you. You don't like me, so I don't have to break your heart after tonight."

Her face darkened. "What do you plan me to do then? Waltz in, say hi, be your arm candy? Or worse, be left alone while you flirt with other girls shamelessly. I think I'd rather not," Serena said with finality.

"That's too bad," Darien intoned. "With all the fashion people being there and all, you could've gotten more publicity."

"I already have publicity, thank you very much," she replied, offended with his insinuation.

"I'm sure you do," Darien nodded believingly. "Still, how many chances do you get to meet Stella McCartney, Tom Ford, and Alexander McQueen?" Serena faced him sharply. "Yes, they'll all be there. My parents are media moguls after all."

"I'll, I'll meet them another time. It doesn't matter," she said, her resolve breaking.

Without missing a beat, he continued, "Yes, my parents have all sorts of contacts in the fashion world. Me, not so much," he shook his head. "It doesn't interest me as much as the film industry does. But," he emphasised, "I do have one _very_ good friend who's also somewhat popular in fashion. Trista Amser…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena shouted in excitement, "I'll go, I'll go, I'll go!"

He smiled and silently thanked Rei for the excellent advice. "Good. Give me your measurements and I'll have my assistant look for a dress that would suit you."

"Excuse me, but I have my own dress," Serena said haughtily.

Darien laughed at that, "Do you think I'll let you go to the party in just any dress? It's a formal event. I'll be a laughingstock. Just give your measurements to my assistant and she'll take care of everything. All you have to do is make yourself look presentable."

"If you won't let me go wearing the dress I made, then what's the point? I'm only going to show off my clothes. No dress, no date."

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Darien cried in frustration.

"Why do _you _have to make everything so difficult? Serena returned. "All I ask is that I wear the dress that I want. It's an evening gown and I think it would be very appropriate."

"You want me to believe that you have a formal gown in your closet just handy every time you need it?" Darien questioned sceptically.

"Yes, I do. I'm a fashion designer after all. What else do you think I do in my free time?"

"Alright, let's make a compromise. I'll let you wear your dress, but if I don't like it you'll change into the dress I choose."

Serena thought about it for a moment and then answered, "That seems fair. I agree."

"Finally! You're harder to bargain with than scriptwriters," Darien let out a tired breath. "I'll pick you up at 7. Here's my number and Reese's, my assistant. Text your address and your measurements to her as soon as possible."

"No prob. By the way, I need $500," Serena said frankly.

"Uh, okay," Darien said while taking out his wallet. "If you don't mind my asking, what for?"

"Dry cleaning, hair and makeup, shopping for incidentals, and whatever else that I might need. Don't worry, I'll give you back your change."

"You don't have to. I was just curious."

"If that's it, I'll see you at 7." Serena offered Darien her hand.

They shook hands and settled the deal. "I'll see you at 7."

Serena ran and skipped out the studio while Darien smiled at the image of the young woman turned little girl.

Rushing home to her closet, Serena found the dress she had been thinking of all afternoon. It was in pristine condition, but she had to have it dry cleaned just to be sure it didn't smell like it's been in a closet for a couple of years.

"Oh, but it's so beautiful," Serena sighed proudly.

It was a two-toned floor length gown with a slim silhouette that was smooth at the top and textured at the bottom. The top was strapless and had a shade of light champagne and ended just under her bust. The skirt had three layers and followed the slimness of her waist, but gradually widened beginning at her hips. The top layer seemed to be made of cherry blossoms, lavender, and periwinkle petals; the middle layer was thin tulle organza and made the skirt a little fuller; and the last layer was plain satin.

It was a wonderful dress to look at, but even more amazing to dance in. The top layer of the skirt had slits at the front and at the back that showed the middle lace layer. When she danced and twirled, the whole dress spread out across the dance floor.

Serena made the gown for prom and was saddened when she thought she would never be able to wear it again. She couldn't let it go though and kept it in her closet all these years. Her emotional nostalgia for the dress was good in hindsight. If she hadn't kept it, she would be stuck wearing a generic dress bought by Darien's assistant and would have had no way to impress Trista Amser enough for an internship.

Her momentary reverie made her forget that she was in a rush. She took a quick shower and then hurried to the dry cleaner's without trying on the dress first. Afterwards, she went to her favourite neighbourhood salon to get her hair and makeup done. The whole process took about three hours to finish, but when she got to the cleaner's to retrieve the dress she still had to wait another hour for it, leaving her approximately 45 minutes to finish preparing before Darien arrived. Hoping fervently that all her rushing hadn't ruined her appearance, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and relax when she got back to her apartment.

Trying on the dress, she was infinitely grateful that it followed her contours to the same tailored perfection as the day she made it. Her last worry settled, she happily donned her satin peep-toe pumps and grabbed her clutch bag from the side table before checking her reflection.

"I look pretty decent," Serena said, smiling to herself.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Relieved that she wasn't going to hold them up, she took a breath and opened the door to see Darien's reaction.

His eyes widened a fraction, but that was the only indication he gave of approval. "Hmm," Darien paused, "good."

Serena waited for something else, a few seconds passed, and then ten.

"Let's go," he said and headed downstairs.

Instead of taking offence at his lack of praise, she laughed inwardly at his inability to vocalize defeat and recognized it as a true victory for herself. She shrugged on her ivory capelet and followed him outside.

In the car, Serena's good mood hadn't waned even though the silence was rather suffocating.

"So," Darien started.

"So," Serena replied.

Darien let out a breath. "You look nice."

Serena couldn't stop herself from sniggering. "That's a real step up from 'Hmm, good. Let's go.' I'm impressed!" She clapped.

Darien's laughter soon joined hers, tacitly agreeing to his stupidity.

"I was a real jerk wasn't I?" Darien grinned.

"Well, not particularly more than usual," Serena said still chuckling a bit.

"But seriously, do you just have dresses like that hanging around for occasions like this?"

"Haha, not really. I may be a fashion designer, but I do have a life you know. This," she said, gesturing to her dress, "was my prom dress."

"That's amazing! You did all that work at 18?"

"Let's just say I made prom the focal point of my high school existence," she joked.

Darien briefly glanced her way to give her a small smile, "I'm really impressed though. I wasn't sure of anything at that age, but you… You just seemed to know what you wanted even though you were so young," the moment was over in seconds though and he returned his gaze to the road before him.

Serena was happy he wasn't looking at her anymore or he would have seen her cheeks redden. "Thank you. I really appreciate that coming from you," she murmured.

"Anyway, what does that mean?" he gestured to Serena's necklace.

"Huh?" She sat perplexed at him.

"The sun and moon engraved on your locket. I'm guessing that it was designed for you, because it seems too unique to be a mass-produced ornament."

"Oh, thanks for noticing," Serena glowed. "My grandparents gave it to me as graduation present. It's not a locket actually, but a timepiece. Their idea of a perfect gift was something both luxurious and practical, and they thought that giving me a watch that I'd proudly wear anywhere would be ideal."

"Because you're not exactly the punctual type," Darien interjected chuckling.

"Yes, Captain Obvious," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the sun and moon are supposed to represent me. Manen means moon in Swedish, so I'm supposedly a 'daughter of the moon'," she said motioning with air quotes.

"And the sun is because you have blonde hair?" he wondered aloud.

"Hahaha. Funny," she said flatly. "Actually they said it's because, and I quote, 'You brighten the world like the sun.'"

"Cheesy, but a beautiful sentiment from your grandparents," he grinned.

She smiled, "That's exactly what I thought."

The rest of the ride continued to be surprisingly amicable. The small talk wasn't too inane nor was it too invasive and personal. It was a perfect conversation for two people who would prefer to be acquaintances rather than friends. When they arrived at the door of Shields Mansion, Serena was a bit unhappy that the atmosphere had to be broken.

She replaced any hairs that came loose from her French twist and collected her things. Darien gave the keys to one of the doormen, while another helped Serena out of the car. She was nervous, but forced her hand to stop shaking when Darien took it.

"Don't worry," he rubbed her thumb reassuringly, "you're amazing."

Serena entered the foyer with a genuine smile on her face.

"Good evening, John," Darien greeted the butler who opened the door for them. "Are my parents in the drawing room?"

"Good evening, Master Darien," he replied with a British accent, "Yes, they are enjoying a couple of drinks before the guests arrive."

"Of course," Darien said knowingly and guided Serena to the left wing of the house.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you," Serena turned and said to John. As if remembering something, she added, "I love your accent, by the way," she beamed and then followed Darien down the hall.

Darien knocked on the door, but opened it anyway before hearing a reply. "I don't think it's good form to get drunk before the party has even begun," he chided his parents.

Ignoring her son, Darien's mother turned to Serena. "Good evening, dear. And you are?" Her voice was polite, but held a tinge of misgiving.

"Good evening, Mrs Shields," Serena replied, "My name is Serena Manen and I'm a friend of Mina's."

As if seeing her son for the first time, Mrs Shields turned to Darien. "Oh, how is darling Mina? It's a shame you didn't bring her with you," she said with a bite of insinuation towards Serena.

"She's in London for a premiere, so she wasn't able to make it. She sends you her regards though. Serena here is her stylist."

"So," Mrs Shields' eyes brightened, "y_ou've_ been responsible for Mina's string of fashion successes. I must commend you. Come closer, dear. I'd love to see your dress in greater detail."

Serena approached Mrs Shields with apprehension. The woman hadn't exactly been cold or rude, but neither was she welcoming.

Mrs Shields touched her skirt with curiosity and inspected everything else about her appearance carefully. "My, this dress is absolutely exquisite!" she exclaimed. "Is it Marchesa?"

Serena blushed at the compliment of being compared to the established brand. "No, Ma'am. I made this dress on my own."

Mrs Shields' eyes widened at her statement and immediately faced Darien. "You must introduce her to Trista. Talent like hers must be nurtured!"

She turned back to Serena and began to assess her again, but this time it didn't seem like she was studying her appearance. "So, tell me. How long have you and my son been dating?"

"Now, now Lauren, don't scare the girl away," a deep voice said from the background. A man stepped forward from the shadowed corner of the room and offered Serena his hand, "I'm Darien's father. You can call me James."

Serena took his proffered hand and she felt the warmth of his handshake encourage her. "I'm very pleased to meet you, James," she said politely.

"Just because you let Darien go on with his games doesn't mean both of us should indulge him," Mrs Shields told James tersely.

Darien just looked at the scene with amusement. He seemed accustomed to their arguing regarding his affairs. Serena, however, was terribly shamed by the idea that they thought she and Darien were together.

"If I may," she interrupted the couple's squabbling. Mrs Shields frowned but James just nodded for her to continue. "Darien and I aren't really together. I'm his date tonight in name only. We both came here with each other merely for convenience."

Mrs Shields raised her brow sceptically, "I can see why _you _would be interested in coming with Darien, but I can't see why Darien would be interested in you if you aren't really together as you say," she said matter-of-factly.

"He told me that you and James both prefer to see him at these events with a date, so he needed one badly. Since Mina is out of town and so is Rei who is another casual, um, acquaintance of his, he decided to ask me since I wouldn't really expect anything from him romantically after tonight."

At the corner of her eye, Serena noticed Darien shift uncomfortably. She glanced at James and saw him frowning at his son. She furrowed her brows suspiciously.

Mrs Shields glared at Darien and said, "The problem with that story, dear, is that we never did like Darien bringing dates except for close family friends."

Serena was shocked, "Explain yourself, Darien Shields!"

Darien knew he was in trouble and was looking to minimise his losses. He looked to his father for help who just shook his head in consternation. "I knew you wouldn't come if I told you the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Serena seethed.

"I brought you here as a tool," Darien confessed, "During these parties, I like to flirt with all the single women and the flirting usually goes well enough that one will happily accompany me home. But there is an off chance that I end up not interested in anyone, so I need an excuse to go home alone."

"So that's where I come in," Serena said quietly.

"Yes," Darien admitted.

She calmed herself down and kept her face blank. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Shields, for welcoming me into your home. I hope you enjoy your anniversary celebration. Unfortunately, I think I'd prefer it if I left early."

Mrs Shields softened and felt pity for Serena, "There's no need for that, child. Darien may have behaved horridly, but that's no reason he can't keep his end of the bargain. What did he promise you?"

Serena raised her head to look at Mrs Shields. She now understood why the elderly woman was not completely welcoming. "It's not important," she shook her head.

"Of course it is," Mrs Shields replied reproachfully. "I can see you're not the kind of person who'll accept a deal from my son without reservations. It must be very important to you."

"But I've been so humiliated," Serena cried softly.

Mrs Shields enveloped her in a motherly embrace. "I understand, Serena. Still, I want you to stay. You'll be James and my special guest," she said comfortingly.

"Thank you, Mrs Shields."

"Now none of this Mrs Shields business!" the woman rebuked. "It's Lauren and if I hear otherwise I'll revoke my invitation," she scolded Serena.

"Alright, Lauren," Serena smiled through her tears.

"Very good, all that's lacking then is Darien's apology," James said pointedly at his son.

Serena looked up from the arms of Lauren Shields and saw Darien coming from the corner where his father was earlier shadowed. He approached the two women and apologised, "I'm truly sorry for hurting you, Serena." He sighed and continued, "Mom, dad, I'm also sorry for turning your party into a veritable dating field."

"We're not surprised," James and Lauren replied simultaneously.

"I shouldn't have been surprised either," Serena said.

"Well then, all's well that ends well," Lauren said. "I think it's about time we took our places at the door."

The three Shieldses went and greeted the guests, while Serena stayed inside the room. She wondered if she was a fool for agreeing to Darien's proposition in the first place and worried about how easily expendable she found her integrity to be. She decided not to let Darien drive her home and resolved to not speak to him at all, even for her friends' sakes.

Serena only stepped out of the room when most of the guests had already arrived. As promised, the house was crowded with famous and important people. Originally she would have felt uncomfortable being in such a scene, but now she just felt relieved that she could be the party's wallflower. She was just troubled by the seating arrangements. She wasn't sure where she would be sitting now, because she and Darien were not in good terms. His parents were very kind, but it would have been terribly rude if she worried them about her situation when they had a party to host.

Keeping to the side, she was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Andrew!" Serena shouted excitedly.

"I've never had such an enthusiastic hello before," he said and then gave her a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," she told him truly surprised.

"I come every year. Darien and I are old friends and his parents are just really nice people."

"I know what you mean," Serena said fondly.

"I'm surprised you're here given your record with Darien."

Serena groaned, "Why is he like that, Andrew? How can you take it?"

He immediately came to Darien's defence, "Just because you don't get along with him doesn't mean he's not a good person, Serena."

"I guess you're right," she replied simply.

She wanted to tell Andrew the truth of what Darien did to her, but she thought against it. They were best friends and had been for a long time. Andrew's faith in him was something Serena knew was tied up alongside Andrew's childhood. Casting any doubt about Darien as a person would make Andrew question himself as a person as well. The same reasoning also made her decide that her friends would not be told either. Mina and Rei would get hurt more if she told them, especially because he had intentionally set Serena up. One person knowing everything was enough.

Their awkward silence was thankfully interrupted by the announcement of dinner. Having been preoccupied by thoughts of Darien, Serena completely forgot her seating conundrum. She was about to ask Andrew if she could tag along to his table when a message of salvation was proclaimed.

"While everybody settles down," James said to the microphone, "I'd like to call on a very special guest tonight." Everyone looked around curiously for the person.

"Mina is in London right now for a premiere, surely looking beautifully put together," Lauren said. "I'm certain everyone here has noticed how much her style has improved these past few months. And I'm certain, like me, most of the ladies here are dying to see the cause of this complete turnaround." Women in the room clapped resoundingly.

She continued, "Without further ado, I introduce you the rising ingénue of the fashion world, Miss Serena Manen!"

"Serena, please come up here with us," James added.

Andrew was grinning broadly and was pushing a very shocked Serena to the direction of the Shieldses. The crowd parted to leave a sizeable path in the middle of the ballroom. All the attention embarrassed Serena, but she could not refuse the kindness of her hosts, so she made her way to the front of the room, albeit hesitantly. Lauren Shields embraced her in front of everybody, making the point that Serena was now an important person to the Shields family. Her face turned red from shyness, but the Shields couple were nothing but encouraging to her.

Lauren continued her earlier announcement, "With her here tonight, James and I hope to celebrate not only our lives of happiness and success, but also the beginning of Serena's."

Everyone clapped for the trio as they proceeded to the main table. The chatter died down in a few moments with people settling in their respective seats.

"Well, well," Darien said while pulling out Serena's chair, "I see someone's recovered from her hysterics earlier this evening."

Serena glared at him and looked around the table for somewhere else to sit in.

"Whether you like it or not, you're still my date," he whispered pointedly. "So I suggest you take a seat and act happy."

Not wanting to cause a scene, she relented and prepared herself for an uncomfortable dinner. Seeing that she would stay put, Darien left to talk to some people at the next table. She glanced around at her other companions. Lauren and James were also busy socializing. The only people with her were two unfamiliar women sitting across from her. One of the women, a blonde, caught her gaze and winked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken," the stranger smirked at her, "and I'm assuming so are you," she said looking at Darien's empty seat next to her.

Serena was shocked at her flirtatious audacity. "I'm not interested," Serena replied with emphasis, "in either of you."

The woman raised her eyebrow at her in surprise, while her companion giggled at the two of them.

"Amara, stop teasing her so," the other woman tried to suppress her laughter. "I'm sorry about her. She just can't resist a pretty face," she said, rolling her eyes at her partner.

"I'm Michelle and this is Amara," she introduced. "Of course we both know who you are with Aunt Lauren's announcement a while ago."

Serena blushed at her recognition. "I'm sorry for not being very amicable before."

"Kitten, your reaction was exactly what I wanted," Amara replied laughing, "I like spitfires like you. I especially like the fact that you don't seem to be taken with Darien over there," she said gesturing at her date speaking to another woman.

"Amara doesn't think much of my cousin," Michelle explained. "She thinks he's too much of a womanizer, but really she just doesn't like that more women flock to him than to her."

Amara sulked at Michelle's words and turned the other way, ignoring her.

Michelle continued talking to Serena, "But I don't see why. I think Amara's much more charming than my cousin, don't you think?" she asked Serena with a wink.

There was a shadow of a smile on Amara's lips, but she still refused to face her partner.

"I definitely think so. I can't see what people find so attractive about Darien, but Amara's really a keeper," Serena said with seriousness.

"Alright, alright," Amara said with her hands in surrender, "my ego's inflated enough. Still, I appreciate the sentiment, Kitten, even though you probably don't mean it," she told Serena smilingly.

"Of course I mean it!" Serena said brightly. "Darien is a conceited ass and I hope this is the last time I'll ever have to sit with him again," she told them honestly.

Michelle frowned, "Aunt Lauren did tell that he pulled quite a number on you." She shook her head and smiled, "No matter. You and Amara can bond over how much you dislike him then."

Conversation with Michelle and Amara was easy and fun. Serena found out that Michelle was Darien's cousin and that she had many embarrassing secrets about him that she was very willing to share. She also learned that they've been together since their first year of college, which was 10 years ago.

With the two of them there and the elder Shields couple beside her, her interaction with Darien was minimal. The few words they spoke to each other related to passing condiments and messages for the others. It was a pleasant surprise for Serena that dinner did not turn out to be the tedious affair she thought it would be.

After the plates had been cleared, Darien walked away to flirt with his female guests. Serena was disgusted at his behaviour, but much preferred it to him staying with her. Amara and Michelle made up for any loneliness Serena might have felt and introduced her to whomever passed by and also giving her a litany of gossip about all the famous people there. They saw Darien flirting up a storm at the other side of the room, so they made a bet of how many women would end up crying tonight.

Suddenly, Amara turned to look at Serena, a question in her eyes.

"What is it?" Serena asked confused.

"If you hate Darien so much, why did you agree to be his date?" Amara said, intrigued.

"Oh yes, we completely forgot to ask you that," Michelle added.

Serena reddened a bit at their curiosity. "It's really a very silly reason and you might think me shallow for it."

"Any reason that's not 'to have sex with Darien Shields' is a good reason for me," Amara said encouragingly.

The three of them laughed outright at that and it made Serena feel less ashamed to admit to her lack of integrity. "Well, as everyone in this room knows because of Lauren and James Shields, I'm an aspiring fashion designer. I'm hoping to intern this summer at a fashion house to better myself. And–"

"And you wanted to meet fashion people here," Michelle finished for her.

"Yes, but not quite," Serena said. "You see I've been getting invitations from many designers since Mina wore one of my creations, but not from the one designer that I really respect."

"And that is?" Amara prodded impatiently.

"I don't know how he found out, probably my friends, Mina and Rei," Serena said annoyed at the thought. "I wanted, I still want to meet Trista Amser," she finished lamely. "But he probably just told me that she would be here to make me agree to this whole thing. I haven't seen a hint of her anywhere."

Amara and Michelle smiled at her. "Darien may be a womanizing liar," Michelle said.

"But he didn't lie about Trista," Amara confirmed.

"She's our childhood friend, although she and Darien have drifted apart since their breakup years ago," Michelle clarified. "But she never fails to come to this party. And rest assured, she and I are still good friends."

Serena's eyes widened with happiness. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she gushed nonstop.

"It looks like the Kitten will be getting her mouse after all," Amara said while patting her head.

"You look really childish jumping up and down, Sere." Andrew walked up to them.

"You would be too if you were meeting Trista Amser tonight!" Serena exclaimed.

"Not really," Andrew grinned, "met her lots of times. We're friends."

"Is everyone friends with her except me?" People around them stared at Serena's loud question.

"Sh," Michelle giggled, "you might want to tone down your enthusiasm a little. You might scare her off."

Everybody laughed at her and Serena had the decency to look sheepish.

"And I always thought that I was the celebrity you loved the most," Andrew said feigning heartbreak.

"Oh Drew," Serena hugged Andrew suddenly. "You know the preteen in me only has eyes for you."

"Haha, you really know how to cheer a guy up," Andrew chuckled. "But I'd feel even better if you honoured me with a dance," he bowed.

"I'd be delighted, my prince," Serena accepted gracefully, hiding her laughter.

"You are aware that the only dancing I've ever done was in school dances," she told Andrew.

"Nope, but I don't see why that should matter," he replied, confused.

Serena raised herself on the tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Because I've stepped on the feet of every guy I've ever danced with," she warned.

He didn't reply but looked to be in deep concentration. "What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm praying for your miraculous improvement," he replied seriously.

The music started and Andrew guided Serena around the floor. He swung her around a few times, her dress floating above the dance floor in a sea of flowers. To bystanders it looked as if they were a couple deeply in tune with each other, but both Andrew and Serena knew that Andrew was only trying to keep her as far away from his feet as possible. Whenever he would hold her close, he would regret it right away, because Serena's feet would inevitably fall on his feet. But disregarding Andrew's discomfort, they were really enjoying the dance together. And when the music stopped it was all too soon for them.

"I've never enjoyed dancing as much as I have with you," she told him at the end of their dance. "I'm sorry for stepping on your feet so much," she apologized and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Step on my feet all you want if every apology you make comes with a kiss," Andrew smiled at her flirtatiously.

For a few minutes they looked for Amara and Michelle, but they found them together on the dance floor. Andrew guided Serena back to her and offered to get her a drink.

She looked at the waiters going around with refreshments, but only saw flutes of champagne. "Could you get me some juice? I'm sorry but I don't drink alcohol."

"No problem," Andrew beamed easily and walked through the throng of people.

"I see you've managed to enjoy yourself," said a voice she fiercely hated.

"Yes I have," she smiled smugly, "even though you've been far less than a gentleman all night. It's amazing how you could grow to be such an ass, when everybody else around you is so nice."

"I try," Darien said with a smirk.

"So, what are you doing here? Running away from your fan club?"

"A deal is a deal and I'm here to fulfil my part," he replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Serena said, turning around. She expected to see Darien Shields leering at her from behind, and she was right, but he was not alone.

"Trista, I'd like to introduce you to Serena Manen," Darien said, prodding Serena to stand.

"Pleased to meet you," said Trista politely.

"No, no. It's– It's really my pleasure," Serena stuttered.

The other woman smiled at her reassuringly. "Darien tells me that you're looking for a fashion internship."

The blonde could only nod in reply. "I do hope you'd consider working for me. I can see that you have talent," she said looking at Serena's dress with a critical eye.

"Yours is the only place I really want to work in," she said honestly.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Trista said with a genuine smile. "I hope you can start in two weeks?" It was a statement, but she said it in terms of a question, wanting the younger girl to feel free to make her own schedule.

"Yes, of course. I'd be glad to start right away!" Serena said, child-like excitement seeping through her every pore.

"Tone it down, Kitten," said a chuckle from behind.

Trista was surprised at the familiar nickname Amara bestowed on the younger girl. "I didn't know you're close friends with Amara and Michelle."

Darien answered for her, "They are if you define closeness as something that can be built over dinner and agreements that I'm a jerk," he sneered.

"Don't mock them, cousin," Michelle admonished. "Many a friendship has been built on mutual dislike of another person."

"That's very true," Serena nodded vigorously. "I believe Amara and I will become very good friends, and it all started because we loathe you so."

"You just hate him because he was the first guy you've ever seen naked," Andrew laughed.

All the women's eyes were on Serena and even Darien was staring at her in shock.

"You've slept with him?" Amara shuddered.

"No!" Serena became a tomato under their scrutiny. "It was an accident! I swear!" But all of them just looked sceptical. "Andrew! Explain now!" Serena ordered.

"It was worth a laugh, you know," he said placating. "Mina and Darien were doing it in her trailer when Serena walked in on them."

"A total accident!" Serena affirmed forcefully.

The women looked at Serena, and then at Darien, and then at each other. And then they all started laughing.

"Aw, the Kitten really is still a baby," Amara teased.

Michelle giggled, "I bet it was like a porn video to her."

"You don't even know the half of it," Andrew added. "After it happened, every time Darien would talk to her she would just shutdown. It was like she was petrified or something," he said guffawing at the memory.

Trista saw Serena's discomfort and thought she laughed and found it funny, she tried to calm the girl down.

"It's okay," Trista said in between giggles, "We've all walked in on someone at some point. At least you didn't see someone fat with hairy love handles," she joked. Serena smiled a little at her niceness.

But Darien was looking at Serena very curiously. He studied her from top to bottom, and started nodding to himself. He grinned at her wolfishly, "So you're a virgin."

Everybody stared at him. Serena couldn't even blink.

"You're not frigid. You're not sexless. You're just a virgin," Darien repeated.

Serena blushed, not with embarrassment, but anger this time. "So what if I am? I have self-respect unlike you," she gritted.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's because you're a little girl who still thinks there's a 'Prince Charming' out there for you," Darien mocked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're completely mistaken," she bit back.

"Oh?" He raised his brow in disbelief, "Care to correct me?"

"I'm not looking for 'Prince Charming'. I don't need someone who'll charm my pants off. If I were looking for someone like that then I would have had no qualms sleeping with you or guys like you while I was in high school. I don't need someone who'll act like the man of my dreams while we're dating, but be an ass when we're really together."

"What do you want then?" Darien said challengingly.

"I want Mr. Perfect. He doesn't have to be a prince; he doesn't have to be charming. I just want him to be perfect. I don't care if there are billions of fish in the sea and lots of guys can pass as 'good enough'. I don't want 'good enough'. I don't want to settle. I want someone I deserve."

Darien laughed at her meanly, "And you think _you_ deserve perfection?"

"I deserve someone who'll make me the happiest woman I can be. If you call someone who can clean up after his messes, fix his own dinner and mine, work for his family's and his own futures, be a dad who'll spend time with his kids every night, be a husband who'll have me and only me in his eyes, if you call someone who's like that 'perfect', then yes, I deserve it."

Before Darien could interrupt, someone started clapping from behind.

"I think you do deserve someone like that, Serena," Lauren Shields embraced her. "And I'm happy you're not willing to have anything less," she said while looking meaningfully at her son.

Darien took that as his cue to leave and found himself another group of women to flirt with. Serena rolled her eyes at his retreating figure. When she looked back at her group, she found Trista looking at her curiously.

"What is it?" Serena hoped there was nothing wrong with her appearance.

Trista shook her head, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite like you before," and then she smiled.

Serena smiled back at her, but she wondered what the brunette meant.

"Oh dear," Lauren said, breaking the silence. "I came here to tell you that the chauffeur can bring you home any time you'd like."

Serena checked her pendant for the time and was surprised to find that it was almost one o'clock. She had planned to leave a little after 11, but she had not planned on enjoying her time meeting new people so much.

"I'll leave now if that's alright," Serena said to Lauren.

"But Kitten, we haven't even danced yet!" Amara pouted.

"And I only got one dance out of you, although my feet do still need to rest a bit," Andrew said.

"And I've barely even talked to you about your internship," Trista reminded her.

"And I haven't even gossiped to you about half of the guests here," Michelle said.

"That's settled then," Lauren smiled, "you're staying."

"But, but, but–" Serena started.

"That's final," Lauren said and walked away.

Serena met everybody Michelle thought was worth talking about. The latter also told her how to appear more confident with new people. It was a lesson she really took to heart, because she had always been quite awkward as a teen. Amara patiently taught her how to dance, never complaining even though Serena seemed to get decidedly worse before she got marginally better. Trista told her about her work as her personal assistant and protégé. Serena would be accompanying her to meetings with clients and financiers to learn the ropes of business. She would be tagging along while Trista chose cloths and bargained her way through dealers and manufacturers. But most importantly, Trista would give her personal lessons on how to do the impeccable tailoring that she was known for, the main reason Serena idolised her so much.

At a quarter past three, Serena was dead tired. Andrew's feet had finally recovered and he was ready to spin her around for the last time that night. It was a slow song and they were both relieved. Serena leaned down against him, her feet barely moving, the two of them just relaxing with the music. But then Andrew's warmth disappeared.

"I'm sorry to cut in like this," Darien said.

"You should be," Serena replied annoyed, "I am too tired to argue with you."

"Then don't," he said simply and started moving with the music.

Serena was stiff as a board, her shoulders tense and her eyes wary. Darien prodded her head to rest against his chest, the same position she had when she was with Andrew. He hummed with the music and swayed their bodies a little. The moment was soothing and it was the kind of break she had wanted all evening. Against her better judgement, Serena relaxed.

When the song ended she expected Darien to let go of her, but he held her hand and pulled her to her friends. She was too tired to protest and she thought that as long as other people were there, it would be okay. She looked around the room and found it to be almost empty save her friends and the Shieldses who were all seated at one of the tables. Darien kissed his mother, hugged his mother and said his good-byes to the others.

"Come on," Darien pulled on her hand again.

"Huh?" Serena replied, confused.

"You're going home," he explained.

She said her farewells, missing the knowing glances of everybody at the table, and followed Darien to the hallway. She stood by the door expecting the chauffeur to fetch her. Darien got his keys from one of the servants, while another one prepared their coats. She considered not saying good-bye to him, but decided to be the better person in the end. She was about to give him a simple "good night" when he opened the door, but he just pulled her again with him.

"Wait!" Serena said. "I'm waiting for the chauffeur."

Darien looked at her, surprise evident in his countenance. "There is no chauffeur," he said slowly.

"But your mother told me–"

"I told my mom that I would be driving you home since I wasn't going home with anyone else."

"But I don't want you!" Serena shouted.

"I'm just taking you home. What's the big deal?" Darien shouted back.

"It matters because I don't like being part of your ruse. I don't want to be the excuse you use, so that you don't have to go home with someone you don't like. I don't want to be thought of as yours."

"Don't worry," he sneered, "No one would seriously think I'm interested in you, so get in the fucking car," he said with finality.

The drive home was hostile and tense. Serena sat aware of Darien's every movement, while he gripped the wheel with hands seemingly ready to crush her fragile neck. The trip was thankfully quick though, with no traffic and a driver who was keen on overspeeding.

They arrived at her building in 20 minutes. Serena quickly gathered her things and checked if she had left anything inside his car. She was turning the doorknob, when she heard him talking.

"I'm really sorry for tonight, for everything that I did wrong," he sighed. "I'm happy you didn't go home right away. I was right when we walked through the doorstep. You are amazing."

Serena paused for a moment and then heard his car speed away. She went inside her apartment, ready to collapse on her bed.

* * *

A/N:

Hope the interaction between Darien and Serena at the end wasn't too rushed. I'd love to hear your comments.:)


End file.
